Change is in the Air
by Downton Addict
Summary: Robert and Cora find themselves alone at Downton after Edith,Mary and Matthew go to London for a few days. Cora tries to help Robert embrace change. post S3E7.
1. Chapter 1

"Well if we all have to go let us go together" Matthew said.

"Yes Edith, why not come up a day earlier with Matthew and I and we can all stay with aunt Rosamond, she won't mind", finished Mary.

"What a lovely idea. There you are Edith" Cora continued as she grasped her daughter's hand, "you needn't travel alone to London. It will make us feel so much more at ease. Won't it Robert?" she looked up at her husband standing by the fireplace.

"Yes quite. "He said, only half listening.

Edith shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I suppose I should ring for Anna then, I am so behind on packing now that I will be leaving a day earlier" she said as she rose to ring for the footman.

The conversation continued regarding who they would be seeing and what they would be doing whilst in London over the next several days. Matthew had to go for business and had asked Mary to join him in order to get her out of the house and help breathe some life into her. The last few months had been horrendous for everyone. Mary had been amazingly strong through it all, and now he knew she found herself stuck between her husband and her father as they battled it out over Downton. He would also not mind paying a visit to a specialist whilst in London regarding his fertility or lack thereof, although he had not broached the subject with his wife yet.

Edith was only supposed to go for the day to see her editor, but now would be joining Mary and Matthew for their 4 day stay at Rosamunds. Perhaps this would be good for everyone thought Matthew. Some space. He could surely use some time away from Robert, and perhaps Cora and Robert could use some time to themselves. They seemed to have made up since Sybil's passing, but he could not say he felt they were back to their old selves. Would they ever be?

Edith rose to leave having had the footman locate Anna to assist her in packing, Mary offered her assistance and they both excused themselves. Cora watched them leave the room and smiled. Finally! After all this time they were acting as sisters should. Perhaps Sybil's passing had drawn them closer together she thought. Or maybe just their advancing ages. Whatever it was Cora welcomed it. She knew as all parents do that one day she would leave her children and all they would have of their childhood would be each other. She wanted them to have that, to be friends and confidants. One step at a time she thought to herself.

"I should excuse myself as well, I must go see Branson before we depart tomorrow" said Matthew as he rose and left the room.

Cora smiled at her son in law as he left. It warmed her heart that Matthew and Tom had formed such a bond, and now with Tom helping with the estate they spent even more time together. She was glad for them that they had a strong friendship.

She turned her head to look at her husband, still standing at the mantle by the fire, oblivious to the goings on of the last 20 minutes. "Did you see how Mary and Edith are getting along?" she asked him.

"Hmm?" he replied "What was that?"

"I said Mary and Edith are getting along so much better these days. Mary not only offered to have Edith go with them to London, but she offered to help her pack" laughed Cora, "It's a modern day miracle" she finished with a smile.

"Yes. It is nice." Robert said, half smiling. "I think I will take Isis outside for a while" he said calling to the dog lounging on the floor. "I will see you at dinner darling" he said and walked out with his dog trailing beside him.

Cora wondered what the next few days would be like. In their large house, just the two of them. Robert seemed so distant of late and she was having a hard time reading his moods and gazes. They had come through Sybil's passing eventually as one. She knew the bulk of the blame lay on her for that, but he had told her he had forgiven her. There wasn't anything to forgive he had told her, she was deep in grief as was he. Although they both still ached for Sybil and mourned her daily they had come through the worst of it together. This was not about Sybil. It had to be about Matthew, about Downton, about the changes at the estate and him feeling as though he were not Lord and master of his own home any longer. She made a resolve to spend their time alone worthwhile. To try to draw him out and help him to look at change as something good perhaps, something not to be feared but accepted. A sigh escaped her as she thought that perhaps that would be a bit harder than she thought. She took herself to her room to rest before dinner, she felt she would need it.

The next morning saw a flurry of activity followed by dead silence as Matthew, Mary and Edith departed for London leaving the house empty of all except Robert and Cora, and the servants of course.

Robert and Cora enjoyed Luncheon with idle chit chat about the kind of weather the children would probably face in London and what things Rosamund would have in store for the girls.

"She'll have a dinner every night they are there I am sure" Robert said rather forcefully, "My dear sister is forever the hostess and will not let a night slip by without wall to wall guests. I should imagine they will return quite exhausted" he finished.

"How lovely for them then. They deserve a little fun and excitement. Heaven knows this house has been full of such dreariness these last few months." Cora said, "Perhaps when they return we should consider having a party of our own. Mary and Matthew need friends of their own, and Edith still needs a husband." She declared, quite pleased with the idea.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt darling. If you are feeling up to it of course" Robert said.

"I think I am darling, thank you for your concern." replied Cora, " and you darling, are you feeling up to it? " she asked, her eyes searching his face. He looked older than he had in months, but it only made him seem more distinguished, more handsome to her. That face that had seen so much of war, worry, responsibility and duty. He must be worn out she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about me darling, I will do just fine." He smiled at her.

Cora had to spend some time with Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore following Luncheon to coordinate the running of the house and the upcoming menus. She mentioned the idea of the party to them both in order to prepare them mentally for the next few weeks. She had made a mental note to herself to ask Mrs Patmore to cook some of Roberts favorite dishes over the next few days, he needed to be spoilt she had thought. As she was about to leave she thought of one more idea.

"Mrs Patmore, tomorrow we shall not luncheon here. His Lordship and I will take a picnic in the East gardens. Will you be so kind as to arrange a picnic basket of His Lordships favorites please." She asked the Cook.

"Yes Milady, how nice Milady." Smiled Mrs Patmore.

Cora retreated back up the stairs and entered the library expecting to find her husband there. It was empty. Gosh this house looked empty with no one in it. Part of her wondered what Downton Place would have been like? A bit smaller would be fine for her at this point in her life she thought. She found she could not keep interested in her book or her needlework, so she took herself outside for a stroll before dinner. She decided the East garden would be her first stop in preparation for tomorrow's picnic.

Upon returning to the house she heard the dressing gong as she started up the stairs. Good heavens she thought, how long was I out there? She supposed she had gone further than she had planned as the East gardens were quite far from the house. But she had found the most perfect spot for their picnic and was actually becoming quite excited at the prospect. Surely a little break from their usual routines would help Robert begin the process of accepting change.

She entered the drawing room in a midnight blue dress with sparkles adorning the neckline and sleeves. Her hair carefully arranged on her head with a small yet charming clip holding it in place. Robert turned as she entered the room and she thought she saw his eyes widen slightly as he appraised the sight of her. This was a new dress, he had never seen it on her before. She had purchased it prior to Sybil's passing and had never had the chance to wear it before she died and they all wore black.

"You look very nice tonight darling" commented Robert

"Thank you Robert." She smiled at him. "As do you"

"I hope you don't mind my wearing my dinner jacket instead of the usual, I thought about wearing my tails but then decided it is just the 2 of us tonight" he said

"I quite like the dinner jacket. A little change can be a good thin dear" she smirked at him.

"Dinner is served My Lady" announced Carson.

They entered the dining room taking their usual seats across from one another. Cora frowned as they began their first course. This was insane, she thought. Sitting so far from her husband across this absolutely huge table seemed so very odd. When surrounded with family and friends this table worked wonderfully, but just the two of them and it felt like there was an ocean between them. Halfway through the first course she made up her mind. She stood up, surprising Robert as he hurried to stand as well.  
"Cora what is the matter? Are you ill?" he enquired

"Robert I'm fine" she replied, "please sit, I'm coming over there" she said as she reached for her plate and glass.

"My Lady do allow me" said Carson as he reached out his hand to help Cora.

"I am fine with this Carson, but you can help me with another thing. Please have the footmen bring in the remaining meal and set it down on the table. His Lordship and I are quite capable of helping ourselves tonight, and then you may all enjoy your dinner" she instructed

"But My Lady…" Carson began.

"Cora I don't think…" Robert started.

"No no, it is fine. Please do as I have asked Carson, his Lordship and I will be fine. We can ring if we need anything" she finished.

With that Cora strode around the table, plate in hand to the seat next her husband. Robert stood and pulled out her chair for her and helped her situate herself in the chair next to him. As the footmen were finishing laying the trays on the table Cora remembered one last thing.

"Carson. Please also bring the wine and then retire to your own dinner" she said, smiling at the lovely indoor dinner for two she had just created.

"Cora what on earth are you doing? This is most usual darling" Robert said.

"Oh Robert, it seems so stuffy for me to be sitting half a world away on the other side of this table. I am your wife, it is not improper." She giggled.

"Of course it's not Cora, it's just another something to get used to I suppose" Robert said, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Robert" Cora said, leaning closer to him and placing her hand on his thigh, "You know that I love you, I would do anything to see you happy. But darling, you have been wandering this large house lately with a look of terror in your eyes." She leaned closer still, rubbing her hand along his thigh. He looked at her hand and she could see that what she had only intended to be a closer sitting arrangement for dinner may have sparked something more. How fun she thought. "Not all changes are bad darling. Things are different now than they used to be, but that does not make you weak or your past actions wrong, it means that the world is changing and we can in fact change with it if we so choose." The last words she almost whispered in his ears as she had leaned in that close to him that her chest was almost touching his.

She straightened up and began to finish her dinner, looking over at Robert and stifling a laugh as she saw his facial expression change from astonishment, to confusion, then to a look she could not place. He did not take his eyes off her as she ate.

"Are you not hungry dear? " she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side and looking at him.

" I most certainly am" he replied, not touching his fork. His eyes were still on her and she swallowed hard as the real meaning behind what he had said dawned on her. She reached for her wine and took rather a long sip. He face was beginning to flush and she could feel the heat in her cheeks betraying her. She inwardly laughed at herself. She had only meant to change seats, not start a romantic tryst. But she couldn't say she minded. He was the one man that could get her heart and blood boiling and could make her feel giddy. They had been so lucky to love each other for all these years. Oh they had their times and seasons, but they had always come through.

"Isn't the duck divine darling" she said as she took another bite. His eyes stayed on her for what seemed like hours. Eventually he picked up his fork and finished the meal with her. But it was like no other meal she had had. Their close proximity allowed every stare and every gaze he gave her to seem more intense. As they neared the end of the meal he placed his hand on her thigh squeezing her leg, making her gasp in surprise. She had done the same to him she thought. But she had not fully understood the effect it had had until she felt his hand on her. It was electrifying to be so close to each other during such a public place. Although they were alone this was their dining room. They would never have done this on any other night.

"Robert" she began "I think …" but she could not finish her sentence as he had leaned in so close that his face was inches from hers. She breathed heavier, her chest heaving up and down. His hand still on her thigh crawled further up her leg and she gasped out loud, then he kissed her firmly on the lips. He was passionate and so gentle at the same time she could not breathe. Had she not been sitting she felt she would have fainted. She placed her hands on either side of his face accepting his kiss and returning it with as much passion as she could. His hand trailed further up her leg and she backed away breaking their kiss.

"Robert!" She exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Now now Cora, I thought you were the one who promoted change" he teased, a smile lighting up his face and his eyes like a schoolboy.

"I do darling, but not in the dining room. Good heavens, stop that" she protested as he returned his hand to the top of her thigh and down toward her bottom.

He as laughing now as he leaned in to kiss her neck. His breath was hot and appealing and she felt her knees were weak as he kissed the top of her chest.

"Robert" she tried to sound forceful, but it came out like more of a coo than a request to stop.

She had no alternative, unless she wanted to have him take her in the dining room, which is where she felt this may end up if she didn't do something. She abruptly stood up and backed away toward the door. Robert had been taken quite by surprise and almost fell to the floor.

"Cora where are you going?" he asked, a forlorn look on his face, fearing he was being rejected. She did not want to reject him, and as much as she embraced change she could not embrace it on the dining room table.

"To the bedroom my dear" she smirked, "I have quite a headache you see" she said as she over the top feigned illness throwing her hand to her head.

"I see" Robert began, "allow me to escort you darling, I would not want you to be left alone in such a state" he laughed and followed her out the door. He was practically chasing her up the stairs, and he caught her on the landing, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her most insistently.

"Oh Robert" she murmured in delight. Her hands came to the back of his neck and played with his hair. He trailed kisses down her neck and the top of her chest as she groaned and her chest heaved in excitement. "Isn't change exciting darling?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes Cora, so very, very exciting" he agreed. He picked her up in his arms and she gasped so loudly she was sure they heard her downstairs. He carried her the remaining distance to her room and slammed the door shut. Change was coming to Downton and perhaps he was not ready for it, but with nights like tonight, perhaps he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carson I do apologize, Her Ladyship had a sudden headache at the end of our meal and I took her upstairs to rest. I should have rang for you, but it was such a strange evening I just forgot" Robert's over explanation betraying to the butler that there may have been more to it. He did not wish to think on it any further.

"Quite all right My Lord. Alfred and James were able to clear away without any difficulty." Carson replied as he handed Robert the morning paper.

"Good morning darling, good morning Carson" Cora sing- songed her way into the dining room. Robert stood as she entered the room, Carson stared for a moment.

"Good morning My Lady" he managed to regroup, "Would you care for some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes please Carson I am simply famished!" she exclaimed, Roberts cheeks started to get red. I bet she is he thought as images of last night exploded into his head. He blinked twice to try to push them out, this was breakfast, get it together old boy he thought.

"Cora darling what a pleasant surprise to see you for breakfast. To what do we owe this pleasure?" he enquired, "Not that I am complaining" he finished.

"I couldn't have you sitting here, all alone for the first meal of the day now could I? What sort of wife would I be" she said as she sat down on his left side, brushing her arm gently across his shoulders as she passed by him to her seat.

Carson bought her a plate of fruit and toast, and a cup of tea. She had learned to love tea since arriving in England 32 years prior. Good heavens, she had lived in England longer than she had in her country. What an interesting thought. Why did her family continue to remind her of her 'American-ness' when it suited them. She would have to tuck that little piece of trivia away to bring out the next time Violet, or Mary for that matter reminded her how American she was.

"Besides darling, your mother and Cousin Isobel are coming for dinner tonight and I thought it would be a nice opportunity to dine alone" she continued.

"How nice" replied Robert, he could feel his face reddening as he continued to try and fail to keep thoughts of their last dining experience out of his mind. He marveled at his wife's composure and poise. She either was not thinking of it at all, or she was masterful at hiding it. He would have thought she would be the one to blush and lose composure, and yet here he was, turning redder every second as Carson finally retreated with an empty tray.

"I thought you might care to sleep in this morning Cora, after last night's meal" he questioned, smirking at her.

She looked up from her fruit and smiled at him, "Oh no darling I feel fine." she replied evenly. She could see her complete nonchalance was unnerving him. He was giving her the most quizzical look, it was all she could to stop herself from laughing out loud. She had decided earlier while dressing that she would play it completely cool when she saw Robert. She could think of no other way that would ensure he was on his toes, in a constant state of unease. It would make the day so fun, and would keep him guessing. She would accomplish 2 goals by doing this. 1 would be to keep him unsure and hopefully start to help him see that he didn't have to have it all figured out all the time. 2, it could lead to some more romantic moments like last night. It had been so wonderful. She had gone to sleep smiling from ear to ear.

"In fact Robert I have a surprise for you today." She continued as he looked at her questioningly.

"Oh yes, what kind of surprise would that be?" he all but winked at her, trying to insinuate the 'surprise ' he was thinking she had in store. It would be hard to not laugh at his continued confusion for the remainder of the day.

Carson entered the room with a tray of eggs which Robert helped himself to a spoonful of.

"I don't want to give it away quite yet, but you will need to ready to leave 30 minutes before luncheon, that is all I will say my dearest." she placed another piece of fruit in her mouth, and turned to Carson before Robert could ask her any further questions. "Carson, would you be so kind to remind the chauffer that he is to collect both The Dowager Countess and Mrs Crawley for dinner tonight." She asked him. "I mentioned it to him yesterday but I much prefer him being reminded the day off, especially after that time he forgot to collect the Dowager. We are still hearing about it"

"Of course My Lady" Carson replied.

The rest of the morning passed in a fairly usual fashion. Robert had some letters to respond to, and Cora began work on the party plans for when the children returned from London. Cora could not help but get excited as the rocking horse she had ordered for baby Sybil was delivered. Robert said it was a little soon for such a gift, but Cora knew he was happy to have such a toy in the house again. She rang for Carson and asked him to coordinate the delivery to Branson's house, further out on the estate. She would spoil this child, whether Robert or Tom wanted her to or not. It was a grandmother's privilege, and in these circumstances it was most definitely her right to.

Cora entered the drawing room at the appointed time to find Robert almost pacing. She wore her dusty pink walking coat and a tasteful hat perched to the left of her head. The angle of the hat highlighted the angle of her neck and framed her face creating a beautiful effect. She had purposely asked O'Brian to fix her hair so that a few small curls escaped from under her hat and lay against her neck ever so gently. She new Robert would be drawn to her neck with this affect, and would take pleasure in taunting him with it ever so innocently. She could really be quite devious when she tried she thought.

"Are you ready Robert?" she asked as she entered.

"As I do not know what it is I am supposed to be ready for, then I cannot be quite sure. But I think I am darling." He replied, rather playfully.

"Oh good. Then let's go shall we" she said, walking over to her husband and slipping her arm in his.

She steered them out the front door and down through the gardens. They quite often walked the grounds together arm in arm, but never as far as the East Gardens, and never for a luncheon picnic. They had picnicked quite regularly when the girls were younger, but she could not recall the last time they had done so, not including their recent trip to Downton Place. They talked as they walked about the beautiful grounds and most unseasonably warm weather. It was easy, it was pleasant, and before long they reached the East Garden. As they approached Robert smiled and held his wife's arm a little tighter, "Cora, the East Garden! What wonderful memories we have here my dear" he said happily.

"Oh I know Robert." she replied grinning devilishly. She had chosen the East Gardens on purpose, and her little field trip the day prior had been to confirm that the place she wanted their picnic set up would be clear or weeds and such. As they rounded a small corner of bushes they came to a tiny clearing surrounded on one side by trees, and encircled with tiny yellow flowers. In the middle was a small round table covered in a white lace tablecloth. Two chairs were tucked under the table and a wicker picnic basket was placed on top of the table. Cora smiled as she saw her vision had been brought to life. Well done Alfred she thought. Thank you Mrs Patmore. Perhaps a small token of thanks in form of a gift would be in store for each of her co conspirators.

"Cora!" Robert exclaimed. "You are full of surprises my dear! A picnic in the place I proposed to you, what a lovely surprise darling" he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Robert. What use is it to have the house to ourselves and not make the most out of it" she replied as they walked to the table and took their seats.

The afternoon passed in a lovely balance of discussion, reliving old memories, and enjoying Mrs Patmore's delicious picnic. She had really put some effort into the meal, and the Pear Tart which they were currently sharing was Cora's new favorite dessert. They sat across from each other at the table holding hands like newlyweds. Cora felt she could hardly recall being more happy in recent months. She had successfully turned her husband's head last night, and today she had spent a delightful afternoon in discussion with him. She could say she had it all really. A physical connection and an intellectual one. However when the discussion turned an unfortunate corner she found them beginning to discuss the running of Downton. Red flags seemed to pop up and warn her to get out of this unfortunate topic and fast, but she could not steer the conversation away fast enough.

"Cora, do you not think that perhaps he is overstepping? He is not Lord of the Manor quite yet!" Robert said vigorously.

"Robert, I don't want you to get upset over this. But you did tell Matthew you were joint masters. Was that just lip service darling or did you mean it?" she replied. Why could she not hold her tongue, she cursed herself inwardly.

"So you do side with Matthew on this. Cora you disappoint me!" he said exasperated.

Oh, those were fighting words if ever she had heard them. Disappoint him! Disappoint him! This man was so frustrating at times. "Robert! How can you say that to me? I disappoint you?! Well I am sorry" she said in a mocking tone, "I shall try harder then to keep my real feelings from you, is that what you would like?" she flared.

"That's a bit dramatic Cora." He replied. "But on this issue I would appreciate your support. Downton has been my home since I was born, It is in my blood …" before he could finish she cut him off,

"… yes yes, and in your bones I KNOW! You know it really gets me how you, how all of you continue to treat me as if I have no interest in Downton, that I don't care as much as the rest of you about the estate. May I remind you that it was my father's fortune that saved Downton from ruin all those years ago, and my signature on those papers of your fathers that allowed it to be saved." She was getting really angry now. How dare he suggest she not care about Downton. It was her home, she was its mistress. She continued her rampage as the words came spilling out, Robert stared, mouth agape as she went on, "I have lived at Downton more than half my life! I have had four children here, buried 2 of them. I have spent night after night entertaining our guests, learning how your mother would have the Countess of Grantham behave and done so accordingly. I have left my own country, everyone I ever knew, ever sight I had ever seen to come to Downton, to be with you. And you tell me over and over again that it is not in my blood and my bones like it is for you! Well that is just LUDICROUS Robert!"

She rose to her feet, her body shaking. "You say I disappoint you because I do not 'side' with you on the issue of Downtons management. Well you Robert have disappointed me! Why are you so against Matthew's involvement? His ideas seem sound, he is not a fool. He is not trying to push you out, rather he is trying to assist you, to help Downton succeed in the future." She turned and began to walk away from the table in the direction of the house. Her face was red with anger and sadness, and she was choking back tears.

"Cora… I never" he began softly, standing as she began her retreat. She turned around to face him.

"Do you know why I am not on your side with this? Do you want to honestly know why?" she fumed

"yes" he replied quietly

"Because your father died not an old man Robert! I cannot help but think that the constant strain and responsibility of running this estate and ensuring its future took its toll on him. That perhaps Downton contributed to his untimely death. I think that Matthew shouldering some of that responsibility will take some of the strain from you and allow you to spend more time enjoying the fruits of your labors. Spend more time enjoying days like today. Because I don't want to be left a younger widow Robert!" And with that she turned and began the walk back to the house. How did her lovely afternoon go so wrong? She had totally lost control and blurted out the most dangerous fears she had. She walked as hurriedly as she could and fought back the tears that were trying to fall. Great, she thought. Dinner with her mother in law and Isobel would be horrid tonight after that. They could always seem to tell when things were not quite right, as mothers do. She quickened her pace, hoping to get some rest and a bath before she had to endure dinner.

Robert stood there, shock adorning his face. His wife had just unloaded a whole basketful of issues on him. He was not angry, he was actually rather relieved. Part of his issue with Matthew being involved was him feeling pushed out and not valued. He had felt that Cora's siding with Matthew had meant she agreed with Matthew and thought he would do better running the estate, that Robert had made too many mistakes and could not be trusted. But from what she had just said he now knew that was not the case. She was worried for him. She loved him so much she wanted him around for years to come. He was touched. He was shocked. He was trying to register what had happened. Why was he still standing there as she hurried away to the house. He had longer legs, and he knew a short cut that was too rough and uneven for Ladies to use. He resolved to beat her back to the house and apologize upon her return. He took off at a slow run toward the house.

By the time Cora entered the house she had slowed her step considerably. Part of her had wanted Robert to come after her. What a ridiculous argument! She had exploded quite irrationally she now realized, but he was so stubborn and so hard to get through to sometimes. He needed a little dramatic 'American' flair to help him see the truth. She could get so caught up in the emotions of the moment that she could practically see herself on a stage acting a part. She was a little embarrassed now and a little angry still. The fact that he had not followed her or attempted to at least catch up with her made her frustrations at him grow. He must be out there dwelling on it, hating change and now hating the drama that came with it. Maybe she should just cut her loses and join the girls in London, she wondered.

Carson approached her as she entered the house asking if she needed anything. "No thank you Carson, I will retire to my room until the dressing gong. You may send Alfred out to retrieve the picnic items now." She responded.

"Of course My Lady" he said, looking after her and wondering why his Lordship had arrived before his wife. This was becoming the strangest few days.

Cora climbed the stairs quite defeated. Her plans of a romantic afternoon had peaked and then flopped. She had made herself a fool, angered her husband, and taken several steps back in trying to get him to embrace change. What a mess Cora Crawley she thought as she turned her doorknob and walked inside.

She gasped and jumped back in surprise when she entered her room. "Robert!" she exclaimed, "How did you get here so fast? "She queried

"I know a rather hairy short cut" he confessed "and I ran part of the way." He finished. Cora threw her hands to her mouth and quietly began to cry. "Oh Robert I am sorry for overreacting. I shouldn't have ruined the day like that."

Robert sat on the edge of the bed, the flowers he had hurriedly picked on his way clasped in his hands. He stood and walked towards his wife, flowers outstretched. Cora reached out with her hand and took them from him, then folded into his arms. He held her tightly for a moment and soothed her with gentle strokes along her back. She began to compose herself and he led her to the bed to sit next to him. She leaned over and laid the flowers on the nightstand. "Thank you Robert, they are lovely" she said as she set them down.

"You are lovely darling" he replied, and reached up to remove her hat for her. She smiled at his sweetness.

"Cora, I am sorry I started that whole argument." He began, "I have been quite foolish I believe. I have been so worried about Matthew taking over because I have felt that it means I have failed, that I have made one too many mistakes, that I have been a foolish and an unwise caretaker"

Cora interrupted him "No Robert, no-one thinks that"

Robert shook his head and motioned for her to let him continue, "I think I know that now, but it is a feeling I have had that I cannot deny. I am aging Cora, I am no longer in my prime and ever since the war I have felt my usefulness slipping away. Now Matthew has better ideas for Downton than I do, well that was a bit of the straw breaking the camel's back. But to hear your reasons for supporting his ideas, well, you have made me see with new eyes my dear. I am starting to see things differently now. I am sure it will take time of course, but I know that you do not think me foolish and unable to perform my duties, and that means the world Cora. You are my world." He finished, reaching out for her hands and placing them in his.

"Robert, you are most definitely NOT foolish to me. You ARE useful, and you are MOST definitely able to perform your duties!" Cora said, in the sultriest voice she could muster. Robert looked up from Cora's hands as her last statement registered in his brain.

"What _duties_ do you mean Cora?" he asked innocently.

"I think you can figure that out Robert" she said, smiling seductively at her husband. She leaned in to kiss his lips and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. In one swift motion he moved her around and playfully threw her on the bed settling on top of her. He kissed her passionately and her hands roamed his head and neck, tousling his hair and gently pulling on it from time to time. She moaned as he kissed her neck and her chest, and she let her hands move to his chest and upper arms. She started to pull his walking jacket off and felt his upper arm muscles as she did. She got more excited as she felt the strength of his arms, she could not help but love that area of his body, So strong, so masculine, he could hold her so tightly in these arms. She pulled his arms free of his jacket and it fell to the floor. He rolled her onto her side and began undoing the back of her dress while kissing her softly against her neck and shoulders as he freed them. They continued in this manner, taking turns removing each other's layers as they kissed and stoked the areas that become available to them. Cora's moans were becoming more and more urgent, egging Robert on further and further. He could not contain his excitement which had become evident. Cora nibbled on his ear as he kissed her chest and breasts. Her hot breath on his earlobes and neck made him begin to lose control. He would have to have her soon, she was driving him crazy. She as so passionate, so lovely, so unbelievably beautiful, he was the luckiest man alive, he was sure of it. "Cora!" he breathed between kisses, "you make me come alive". She murmured his name in his ear, and then in a display of wanton lust whispered "take me! I am yours, take me!" He could not handle any more and entered her with enough gentleness and enough passion to make them both gasp. This would be an afternoon of pleasure after all.

Later, as they dressed for dinner Robert entered his wife's room feeling more refreshed than he could ever recall. Not only that, but he felt some of his tensions had melted and he was beginning to see ways in which he could work with Matthew in the management of Downton. Cora dismissed O'Brien and rose to take her husband's hands and walk with him downstairs. As they left the bedroom Robert squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Perhaps they should go to London more often", she swatted his arm and smiled. "Please Robert, be on your best behavior tonight" she said lovingly.

"We'll see" he said mischievously, and they descended the stairs together.


End file.
